Portable electronic devices are used for many applications. Examples include telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), pagers, global position systems, digital cameras, and the like. These devices typically include separate batteries, re-chargers, displays, and touch screens where necessary. For users with multiple devices, the need to carry more than one device means that redundant battery, display, and user interfaces are carried as well. These redundant components of electronic devices are costly, bulky, heavy, and a nuisance to carry and organize.
Portable organizational containers, such as notebooks or 3-ring binders with attractive covers are commonly used. Such containers incorporate papers, pads, writing instruments, calculators and the like but are not well adapted to carry electronic devices. Larger containers such as briefcases are designed for carrying a wide variety of electronic devices but do not provide a means to reduce the redundancy of components. It is also known to provide items of clothing designed to carry electronic devices. Some of these items include network connectors. Such collections of devices still do not address the problem of redundant components and power supplies.
There is a need therefore for an improved container incorporating a variety of mobile electronic devices that is convenient and does not require redundant components.